


A Night with the Demon

by Skiplowave



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Blood Drinking, Demon Deals, Demon!Graves, Demon/Human Relationships, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Newt, a demon hunter, is sent to an apartment complex to get rid of a demon problem. Things go different than he expected
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: Gramander Halloween 2020





	A Night with the Demon

**Author's Note:**

> it's been YEARS writing for the best boys so sorry if I'm rusty writing for them 
> 
> From Halloween thing I'm doing demons  
> for trope/au: Only one bed  
> Kinks: Blood play and fluff UwU

Newt stood outside the massive apartment buildings. America made much taller buildings than ones in Europe. Gripping his brown suitcase, Newt stepped inside and was surprised everything looked _normal_. The place was rather well kept fancy even. From corner of his eye he spotted two woman whispering to each other staring at Newt.

" H-hello?"

The two women, a blonde and brunette jumped hearing him speak. " I'm looking for room 667?" Newt looked into his pocket pulling out a letter making sure the room number was correct. " Are you the.... _hunter?_ " The brunette whispered looking around as if someone was watching. " Yes, Newt Scamander, demon hunter at your service!" Newt took a quick bow which put the women little bit more at ease.

" Oh thank god you're here, sweetie! This _**man**_ he's been causing so much trouble."

" He's ruining business! We can't sell rooms with a demon living here!"

" Well Tina you were the one to give him a room rent free might I add...."

" Queenie!? I-I didn't know that before-"

" I wasn't trying blame you either dear!"

" *ahem*"

Newt stopped the sisters he assumed bickering. The two cleared their throats glancing at one another. " Follow us, Mr.Scamander." Newt nodded following the two to a large elevator it had 10 floors. The door slide open with a ding and Newt got on. " Are you two not coming?" He asked and the girls turned pale as a ghost. " Sorry sweetie but that's a no!" Queenie said giving an apologetic smile. " He's on the six floor....good luck." Tina added pressing the button for Newt. He chewed the inside of his cheek quietly thanking the two. The door closed and moved up. Newt rubbed the cross hanging around his neck. 

" First job, Newton...you got this...."

The elevator door open and Newt sigh seeing the nearly dark hallway save for one flickering light. _Lovely._ He thought but that didn't matter. He had a job to do after all. Hopefully nonviolent at that... Walking down the narrow halls, Newt finally found room 667. A chill ran up his spine already sensing danger. The floor has mostly been warm due to it being winter, however just standing by the door it was cold like outside. Newt counted to three before knocking on the door. He barely got to two as the door open yanking him inside. 

Newt opened his eyes finding himself in a small and oddly plain room. Had a fridge, small table and chair, and in corner was a twin size bed near the closest. _What an odd place for a demon to live._

" **Beggers aren't choosers you know.** " 

Newt jumped feeling cold breath on back of his neck. He turned around seeing a man with salt-n-pepper hair wearing plain blue t-shirt and old jeans. Newt frowned unsure if the stains on the jeans was dirt or blood. **" So Mr. demon hunter, to what I owe the pleasure?"** Newt remained calm although he was extremely nervous on inside. This demon appeared harmless but they were always unpredictable one wrong move could set the demon off endangering Newt and the residents in the apartment. " **So gonna cleanse my soul? Gonna read some nonsense? But with cute face I bet you have a cute voice too."** Newt felt his face become warm in the cold room. Newt sat his briefcase on the small table and took a seat. The demon arched his eyebrow and sat on the bed right across from him.

_Easy Newt just start with the basics._

" I'm Newt Scamander, a demon hunter. You have receive an awful lot of complaints from your neighbors."

" **Ah I was right about the cute voice~ And you have an accent, always had a thing for Brits."**

_Focus Newton!_

Newt placed his hands on his lap forcing himself to look at the demon with controlled eye contact. " I need you leave them alone. People wake up with marks on them. Feeling weak from blood loss-" Newt was cut off hearing a dark chuckle from the demon. " **Is that what they told you? Funny they seemed to enjoy my company...well until seeing what I really am.** " Newt sighed growing frustrated. This was all a game to this demon. " Can't you get your _food_ in more peaceful or consensual manner?" The demon narrowed his eyes and Newt cursed himself mentally. Newt saw the demons eyes almost turn black.

" **What is this.** "

" W-what is what?"

" **Hunters don't give demons options. It's either free my damned soul or banish me back to hell. So I'll ask again because I don't like repeating myself. What is this?** "

Newt gulped fighting the urge to rub his cross necklace. " I-I'm new at this. I don't like killing creatures in fact I find all creatures even the supernatural ones fascinating!" Newt felt his confident coming back he loved talking about this part. " I'm actually doing a special project. If I could help one demon in non-lethal way surely that can help them- or or at least keep them from being um violent...." It was the truth, Newt hoped the demon wouldn't think he was lying. That good him a loud laugh that confused Newt.

" **That's it? And you think that'll actually work??? Have to say you're cute but that idea alone is stupid."**

That made Newt angry, he really want to spare this demon's life. He was just like the others that saw his idea as pointless. " Well if it was stupid why was I assigned to a non-threating demon!? You're a headache at best and if I was the owner of this place you be homeless!" Newt stood up clenching his fists. The demon looked at him surprised he had fit in him. People also thought that of him, quiet and easy to push aside. He'll be damn for his passion project to be mock even by a demon.

" I'm non-threating...."

Newt eyes widen now feeling bad at what he said. " I didn't mean- my brother- my supervisor felt it was be easier for me to handle. I'm sorry!" Newt rubbed back of his neck, he was being soft again. Apologizing to a demon no less. " You really are serious about this huh? The demon asked his eyes back to normal and voice wasn't as intimidating. Newt looked up nodding his head. 

" I really wish no harm upon you but I also don't wish harm upon others Mister."

" Percival Graves. Percival is fine."

 _Percival..._ Newt smiled, " so you'll leave them alone?" Percival chuckle shaking his head. " Oh said I stop? You're cute but come on. I'm trying not give you such hard time while on the clock." Newt gave a disappointed _oh_ as he looked at the ground. _There had to be a way._

" I guess I'll stop but you gonna do something for me?"

" Like what?"

Percival smiled at the question, _Gotcha now._ This hunter was too cute and naïve for his own good. How could Percival not take advantage of that? " I'll leave these _humans_ alone if you share bed with me tonight." Percival watched Newt wondering what the hunter will say. " That's it?" Newt asked and Percival rolled his eyes, " I'm don't like repeating myself." Newt looks at the ground and bites his lip. “ If I do this you promise to leave the others alone?” Percival chuckles patting the single bed. “ Cross my heart and hope to die.” He replies etching a pentagram over his heart. A simple spell that he’s bound to not break. _Only this one_

"Alright! We have a deal!”

Newt stuck his hand out and was quickly pulled onto the small bed. The way his blush spread over his freckled face made Percival purr. 

“ _ **You’re mine now, my cute hunter.**_

* * *

Newt wasn't sure what to think. He was sharing a bed with a demon a handsome demon... They were cuddling at the moment and surprisingly Percival was warm despite being in a freezing room. " P-Percival?" Newt mumbled and felt arms hooking around him. " What." The demon grumbled resting his head against Newt's back. " Forgive me but are you lonely?" Newt felt the weight off his back lift off for a moment. He was pulled so that he was facing Percival now. Percival glared at him for asking such a question. " What-what I mean is we're.... _here_. Did you just need company?" Newt licked his lips, Percival's blank stare made him anxious. " For what it's worth I don't mind this. It's nice." Newt almost yelped him Percival placed his hand on Newt's cheek. 

" Let me ask you something. How did cutie like yourself end up being a demon hunter. Seem like type that would rather do anything else in the world."

Percival played with Newt's curly hair. He smiled seeing the redhead relax at the contact. " Family business, I stayed because I love creatures. I wish to study them. I plan on writing a book too!" Percival chuckle hearing the passion in Newt's voice. " Will I be the first chapter then?" Percival teased and Newt giggled, it was music to the demon's ears.

" Well you are my first project. But I don't think people wouldn't want to cuddle with a demon."

" I prefer it being an **us** thing anyway."

" Me too..."

Percival’s hand moved down from Newt’s hair to his neck. “ Think you can do another favor for me?” Newt looked down and back up, “ Like what?” Percival chuckled rubbing his finger along Newt’s neck.

” Let me drink some of your blood.”

Newt was flustered but didn’t move anyway. “ That wasn’t part of the deal..” Newt pouted and Percival found that adorable.   
  


“ Come on Newt? Just a sip~ Unlike vampires, blood demons can go a long time without blood.”   
  


“ And yet you choose to steal blood from others.”

” Hey a promise is a promise. Do this one last favor and I’ll leave everyone be.”

Newt closed his eyes and signed. “ Just a sip and no more!” Newt scooted closer to the demon. Percival kisses Newt’s nose before pulling him into a hug. “ **Don’t worry I’ll be gentle**.” That was only warning Newt got feeling teeth sink into his neck. “ O-ouch!” He hissed and Percival growl hugging Newt to sorta ease his discomfort. 

“ P-Percy!”

Percival drunk just a little more before removing his mouth. He licked his lips savoring the taste. _Delicious~_ Percival looked at Newt who’s eyes were watery. “ Didn't hurt that bad did it?” He asked slightly concern, only slightly. Newt wiped his eyes and touched his neck gasping at his now bloody hand.   
  


“ Poor cutie come here~” 

Percival licked the neck wound healing it instantly he licked the remaining blood cleaning Newt’s neck spotless. Nobody would never know he was bitten by a blood demon. “ See all better...you can live if you want now.” Percival said and Newt was still quiet.   
  


“ Newt?”

” Come with me!”

” Excuse me?”

” Come with me Percy!”

Newt cupped Percival face with excitement in his eyes. The demon was highly confused nobody ever reacted this way towards him.   
  


“ There’s so much I want to know about you! Let’s make a new deal!”

” What kind of deal?”

” Let me study you! You can drink as much blood as you want from me too! Please Percy? Pretty please?”

Percival blinked, what on earth could he say. _Why is he so cute!?_ “ Sounds like fair trade. I get a cute meal all to myself~“ Percival was still teasing but then Newt kissed him, it was a quick kiss. Seeing the hunter’s bloody lips made the demon purr.   
  


“ **So shall I consider this a deal?** ”   
  


*****

Newt was back on the main floor with Percival right by his side. He spotted Tina and Queenie talking and seemed worried too. " Good morning!" Newt said cheerful causing the two to jump. " You're alive???" Tina asked and Queenie glared before forcing a smile. " What Tina meet was you're ok-*gasp* Why-why is he here, sweetie?" Queenie looked like she seen a ghost, but it was just Percival. " **Ladies."** Newt patted Percival's shoulder so that he behave.

" Good news you're demon problem has been handled. Percival will be coming with me!" Newt exclaimed with a cheery smile. " I don't understand." The two said in unison. " Me and Percival came to an agreement. So he'll travel with me and you have a new room open. Don't worry I'll already prepped the room it's perfect safe." The women were speechless and Percival walked towards them shoving stacks of cash into their hands. " I think this should cover my rent ,noise complaints, and your hunter's billing fee ." Percival winked and took Newt's hand dragging him out the apartment. They weren't gonna return here again saw why stay longer than need.

" Oh goodbye! Sorry for the inconvenience! Percy do you know any places that have tea?"

" Tea? Gross. You need coffee none of that fancy stuff.

The women watch the hunter and demon take their leave. Chatting as if they were chums. 

" Tina dear..."

" Y-yeah?"

" For now on I'll decide who gets to live at our apartments."

" That's fair. Maybe we should do background checks..."

" Agree."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Hope y'all enjoyed it 
> 
> Glad Newt got himself a demon boyfriend, for research purposes hehe


End file.
